


As the world falls down

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Slowdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	As the world falls down

Y/N stared deep into Dominics pale green eyes as they danced around the full ballroom his strong arm wraped around her waist pulling her in close.

Dominic hummed along with the music as he stared back into Y/n's (your eye color) eyes slowly swaying his hips to the beat. 

Y/n was so close to Dominic she could smell his sweet sent of perfume and cigars.  
No words were spoken between the two and no words needed to be spoken Y/n knew exactly what Dominic was thinking and he knew exactly what y/n was thinking as well.

He couldnt take his eyes off the woman he was awstruck by her beauty and grace in that breif moment he could picture the wonderfull life that he and Y/n would lead together the adventures they would go on and the people they would meet.

Y/n smiled and drew closer to the man placing a tender kiss on his cheek "I am so happy that I married you Dominic,"she wispred as the song ended and the next started.


End file.
